


Следуй за одуванчиками

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: спецквест [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Баки Барнс терпеть не может Стива Роджерса, но неожиданная находка уводит Баки туда, где надоедливого Стива нет.





	Следуй за одуванчиками

**Author's Note:**

> Kid!AU, написано по мотивам мультфильма «Коралина в Стране Кошмаров».

**Пролог**

Если бы Баки Барнса спросили, чего он хочет больше всего на свете, он бы ответил: «Шоколадное печенье миссис Уилброу, не ходить в школу и чтобы Стив Роджерс заработал растяжение лодыжки». 

Когда Баки потянул лодыжку, он думал, что пришел его смертный час. Мама осталась дома, хотя отец и твердил, что ничего страшного с сыном не случится, даже если он проваляется в постели целый день без обеда. Баки тогда подумал, что это ужасно несправедливо, ведь стоит Роджерсу чихнуть, как все несутся к нему и наперегонки тащат лекарства в красивых бутылочках. А он, Баки Барнс, должен умирать от боли в ноге и голода. И от скуки тоже. 

А еще Стив был жутким занудой. Они были знакомы с самого детства, и вот Баки вырос, ему весной исполнилось целых восемь лет, а отделаться от Стива он так и не смог.  
Стив все время бубнил о долге перед родителями и страной и всерьез собрался, когда вырастет, стать кем-то вроде символа нации. 

После воскресной проповеди отца Дэвиса Баки понял, что есть ангелы во плоти и есть люди-демоны и они днями напролет катаются на качели вроде той, что сколотил мистер Браун из доски и перекладины. Им бы пойти работать или заняться чем-то полезным, а вместо этого они пытаются перевесить друг друга, нагадив. А еще есть Стив Роджерс – та самая перекладина, на которой лежит доска. Непробиваемый благородный занудливый дохляк. Может быть, Стив и заслуживал уважения, но не когда взрослые ставили его в пример:

– Смотри, какой Стив умница, он снова получил хорошую отметку.

– Какой прекрасный сынок растет у миссис Роджерс, а Барнсам достался хулиган.

– Будь как Стив, помоги маме.

Так бы и врезал ему между глаз, если бы не боялся, что Стива скрутит этот его противный приступ.

Ко всему прочему Стив умел рисовать. А Баки абсолютно не умел.

Баки бесило в Стиве Роджерсе все, он даже не смог бы ответить, что больше. Стив, казалось, не замечал, что доводит Баки хуже Николь Бритман из параллельного класса. Та хотя бы была девчонкой, что с нее взять. Как ни встретится на пути, начинает смеяться, словно ей за шиворот гусеница попала и щекочет. Бывало, что и моргала как болонка дядюшки Мюррея; Баки ни в какую не понимал девчонок. Стив же везде таскался следом и бубнил, бубнил. А однажды Том Коллинз толкнул Баки, тот упал и ударился бровью о камень, так Стив полез в драку, и потом они оба сидели на бордюре и капали кровью на асфальт. У Баки ручьем лилось из рассеченной брови, а у Стива – из расквашенного носа.

– Отвали от меня! – крикнул Баки Стиву, потому что тот лез со своей помощью и чистым носовым платком. – Что ты за мной ходишь?!

– Я твой друг, – спокойно ответил Стив. – У тебя же, кроме меня, друзей нет, тебя никто не любит.

– А ты такой добрый? 

Стив улыбнулся:

– Не-а, просто ты мне любой по душе. Вместе проще, так ведь?

– Еще скажи что-нибудь вроде «вместе до конца», и я расплачусь.

Дома Баки ждала взбучка. Мама наорала на него и сказала, что он втянул Стива в неприятности.

– Роджерс и есть неприятности, – огрызнулся Баки, за что тут же отхватил подзатыльник.

«Жизнь – дерьмо, – подумал он, укладываясь спать. Бровь кровоточила, пачкая наволочку. – Может, у Роджерса хотя бы нос распухнет?»

Наутро нос у Стива был в полном порядке, потому что его мама работала медсестрой и знала, как лечить такие штуки, а у Баки перекосило лицо и заплыл глаз. Он с трудом отсидел пять часов занятий и сбежал на берег реки к мосту, к любимому камню, на котором можно было сидеть, смотреть на воду и ни о чем не думать. Баки представлял, как вырастет и покажет им всем: маме, отцу, учителям и… Стиву. Он наймется матросом или солдатом и объедет весь мир, у него будет куча денег и сто медалей, потому что он точно станет героем. И тогда Стив заткнется и перестанет смотреть на Баки так, будто тому постоянно нужна помощь.

Порыв ветра поднял в воздух зонтики одуванчиков и один из них опустился Баки на рукав. Он сдул его и загадал желание, а потом оглянулся, потому что ему показалось, будто кто-то стоит совсем рядом. Конечно же, рядом никого не было, только в траве тускло поблескивал небольшой стеклянный шарик. Баки поднял его и положил в карман.

**Глава 1**

Следующий день начался хорошо: Баки не отвечал на уроках и не получил ни одной плохой отметки. После занятий он пошел на перекресток, потому что там шла большая игра. Мальчишки с четырех улиц играли в шарики, а Баки как раз нашел подходящий на берегу и был уверен, что выбьет с десяток, не меньше. Стив потащился следом, хотя Баки хотел пойти один.

– Там будет Коллинз, – просто сказал Стив.

– Ну тогда нас точно унесут вперед ногами, – мрачно предрек Баки и побрел, пиная сумку с учебниками.

Игра началась с выигрыша. Баки выбил два шарика и примеривался к третьему, уже понимая, что удача от него отвернулась: биток противника откатился и лег очень неудачно.

– На перекрестке колонку разворотило! – раздался вдруг крик, и все повернулись, чтобы увидеть струю воды, бьющую вверх.

Баки легонько подтолкнул свой биток и повернулся вместе со всеми, поймав осуждающий взгляд Стива. 

– Что? – спросил Баки.

– Ничего, – ответил Стив. Он нахмурился и опустил глаза.

Конечно же, Баки выиграл. Четыре стеклянных шарика приятно оттягивали карман, и все было бы замечательно, если бы не Стив.

– Это нечестно, – твердил он, еле успевая за широко шагающим Баки. 

– Это игра, – высокомерно отвечал тот. Так говорил отец, делая ставки на бегах и постоянно проигрывая.

– Верни шарики, Бак.

– Еще чего.

Стив отстал от него только возле своего дома. 

– Ни за что не верну, – твердо сказал Баки, взбираясь по пожарной лестнице. – Пусть хоть обревутся.

А вечером миссис Роджерс привела к ним Стива. 

Это не было чем-то особенным, потому что медсестры работали по ночам, а мама Баки дружила с мамой Стива. Вечно кашляющий Роджерс никогда не оставался один. Он болел какой-то болезнью, из-за которой вдруг начинал задыхаться и хрипеть, будто внутри него были трубы, в которых закончилась вода.

Баки сказал маме, что не нанимался спать в одной комнате со Стивом, за что огреб проповедь о помощи ближнему, привычный подзатыльник, разозлился и ушел спать голодным.

– Бак. Баки. – Стив вошел в спальню и потряс Баки за плечо.

– Чего тебе? – хмуро спросил он. Есть хотелось зверски.

– Ты не поужинал.

– Не поужинал.

– Будешь сэндвич? – Баки хотел гордо отказаться, но его подвел собственный живот, в котором громко заурчало. – Не будь упрямым придурком, ешь.

– Сам придурок.

Сэндвич был еще теплым и безумно вкусным, и Баки вдруг подумал, что Стив даже благодарности не ждет – привык к тому, что его не замечают. А ведь мог слопать сэндвич сам, вот дурак.

– Спасибо, – сказал Баки, поворачиваясь к стене.

– Не за что, – ответил Стив, и Баки поставил бы все четыре шарика на то, что тот улыбается.

Самым противным после таких совместных ночевок было вместе идти в школу. Будто Стив – брат, и Баки обязан его защищать. От болезней, от мальчишек с соседней улицы, от бродячих собак. Баки и так считал, что везет неподъемный для мальчика воз: сестры, учеба, вечерние обязанности вроде накрывания на стол, а тут еще и Стив, который лез во все дела и рвался помогать. Баки понять не мог, с чего такие милости. У Стива вроде мама и дом, но крутился он за спиной, словно спина Баки – это печенье или пирог, на который могут налететь пчелы. И ничего никогда не просил, и вот это просто бесило. 

Может, если бы Стив сказал: «Баки, у меня така-ая большая проблема, что я без тебя ни за что не справлюсь», все было бы иначе. Но этот дохляк первым бросался на помощь: 

– Не трогай Баки! – кричал он, кидаясь на Коллинза, хотя был вполовину меньше.

– Баки не виноват, у него сестра заболела, – говорил он учительнице, когда Баки просидел в больнице всю ночь и не сделал уроки.

И от всего этого Баки чувствовал себя хреново.

А еще Стив много знал, потому что читал взахлеб. Летом они шли на речку и строили запруды, и тогда Стив рассказывал что-нибудь про корабли и лодки. Они ловили рыбу, и если удавалось поймать пару окуней – жарили их на ветках на костре под рассказы Стива. Об Америке, о путешествиях, а однажды он поведал Баки, что Потомак не всегда был Потомаком. Индейцы называли реку Гусиной, а уже первые поселенцы переименовали в торговое место – Потомак.

Слушать Стива было интересно, ведь кроме него никто не рассказывал Баки истории просто так.

Баки чуть не уснул во время урока математики и решил, что с него достаточно. Может человек отдохнуть, в конце концов? Он вышел из школы и пошел на мост, чтобы повисеть на перилах и посмотреть на лодки, да так увлекся, что не заметил, как день перевалил за середину и начал скатываться к вечеру.

– Баки! – Конечно же, Стив, кто же еще. – Тебя мама ищет. Нужно срочно что-то придумать, а то она тебя выпорет. Так и сказала.

– Что придумать? – Баки медленно закипал. Ни минуты покоя, нигде нельзя остаться одному.

– Давай скажем, что тебя оставили после уроков убирать?

– Но это же Ложь, Стиви! – Баки распахнул глаза и скопировал его интонацию. Именно так Стив моргал, когда уличал Баки во лжи.

– Ну и что! – запальчиво крикнул тот. – Ну и что!

– Как же наш пример для подражания скажет неправду? Ой, ой, мама на тебя рассердится, Роджерс.

– Какой же ты придурок, Бак.

– Не дурнее тебя.

Баки подхватил сумку и прошел мимо Стива, толкнув его плечом. Он не оглянулся, потому что знал: у того глаза на мокром месте. Только Баки Барнс мог выдавить из Стива Роджерса слезы, и этим можно было бы гордиться, если бы… если бы не было так мерзко на душе. Наверное, он все-таки не хотел обижать Стива, но получалось наоборот.

Баки раздирало на части, чего он терпеть не мог. Стив принес сэндвич. Стив сидел с ним, когда он болел, и помогал делать уроки, хотя все знали, что он подхватит заразу и свалится следом. Стив заботился о нем, а ведь Баки терпеть не мог Стива. 

Со Стивом было интересно. Без Стива было пусто. Может, Стив и правда был его единственным другом. 

Уже начало темнеть, а Баки все еще бродил по улицам. Он знал, что дома его ждут отец с ремнем и мама с нравоучениями, поэтому оттягивал возвращение, надеясь, что, когда все уснут, он прокрадется в свою комнату, а наутро его ругать будет некогда. По пути ему попалась маленькая поляна, сплошь поросшая одуванчиками. Баки пробежал по ней, поднимая зонтики семян в воздух, а потом заметил, что у куста что-то блестит. Он наклонился и увидел шарик, точно такой же, как тот, что стал его счастливым битком.  
Подняв шарик, Баки пошел вперед, и будь он проклят, если фортуна сегодня была не на его стороне. Отец иногда говорил, что его поцеловала фортуна, и Баки это нравилось. Прямо перед ним была тропинка, на которой то тут, то там блестели самые красивые шарики в мире. Словно кто-то собрал их в мешок, а потом мешок прохудился, и из него с каждым шагом вываливались на траву сокровища. 

Когда Баки поднял голову, он увидел чернеющее отверстие канализационной трубы. Достаточно большое, чтобы в него пролез один мальчик, который заметил в глубине золотой блеск. 

Баки Барнс никогда не спорил с судьбой. Он лег на живот и пополз. Золотой блеск то приближался, то исчезал, и в конце концов труба расширилась достаточно, чтобы Баки встал на ноги. А потом впереди забрезжил свет.

Баки глазам своим не поверил. Он вышел из трубы аккурат возле своего дома. Мама ждала его на пороге.

– Здравствуй, милый! – распахнула она объятия. – Еле тебя дождалась. Пошли скорее, а то мороженое растает и булочки зачерствеют.

Баки опешил: они никогда не ужинали мороженым и булочками.

– Вот и мой мальчик. – Отец подошел со спины и обнял Баки. – Купил тебе новую биту. Пойдем в парк?

Все это было странным до невозможности. Навстречу попадались соседи, одноклассники и даже Коллинз, но все они улыбались Баки и спешили сказать, что счастливы быть знакомыми с таким славным мальчиком. Бруклин словно отмыли до блеска: прозрачные до невидимости окна, сухие тротуары, белый камень стен. Повсюду сверкали витрины, отражая солнечный свет, а небольшой фонтан работал, хотя пересох еще пару лет назад.

Баки испугался. До самого парка он шел молча, а там отец вдруг остолбенел, замер, будто кто-то нажал на кнопку, и из-за высокого дерева вышел мужчина.

– Здравствуй, Баки Барнс, – сказал он. – Как же долго я тебя ждал.

И тут Баки увидел, что у его отца вместо глаз стеклянные радужные шарики. И у всех, кто гуляет в парке, тоже. Он попятился, но споткнулся о скамейку и сел на нее с размаху. Мужчина остановился; он явно не хотел причинить вред, хотя Баки от этого легче не стало.

– Кто вы? – спросил он.

– Зови меня мистер Пирс, – ответил мужчина. – Наш мир, – он сделал широкий жест рукой, – скучал без тебя. Ты – самое лучшее, что могло с ним случиться.

– Но я просто Баки.

– Нет! – всплеснул руками мистер Пирс. – Ты уникальный, ты и только ты сможешь изменить здесь все, навести порядок.

Баки оглянулся. Вокруг него стояли люди, сверкая глазами-шариками, и улыбались. И тут Баки понял, кого ему не хватает.

– А Стив? Где Стив?

Мистер Пирс поманил кого-то из толпы, и перед Баки встал Стив.

– Ты самый лучший в мире, – сказал он. – Я так скучал без тебя, мне так нужна твоя помощь.

Сказал, а губ не разомкнул.

– Мистер Пирс, – позвал Баки. – А что со Стивом?

– А что со Стивом? – недоуменно поднял брови тот. – С ним все в порядке, как и с тобой. Ты можешь уйти в любой момент, а пока, может, мороженого?

Баки несмело кивнул и взял мистера Пирса за руку, которую тот ему протянул. А потом они со Стивом играли в то, во что хочет Баки. И Стив молчал и не возражал, а только улыбался. 

– Давай пустим воду из колонки и будем брызгаться? – спросил Баки, проходя перекресток. – А давай залезем на пожарную каланчу? Обставим в шарики весь город?

И Стив кивал, а потом покладисто шел рядом, не споря и не задавая ни одного вопроса. Баки даже стало скучно, потому что Роджерс из его мира уже бы сто тысяч раз сказал, что Баки поступает неправильно. Можно было бы нагрубить ему в ответ, и тогда его Стив сжал бы губы и, может, даже полез бы в драку. А этот Стив был словно... игрушечным.

Когда Баки устал играть, он вдруг вспомнил, что ему нужно домой. Уходить не хотелось, но куда деваться мальчику, которого ждут дома.

Мистер Пирс проводил его до черного зева трубы и наказал идти вперед и не оглядываться. А потом сказал, что Баки всегда будут тут рады, ведь только он – порядок. Баки впервые чувствовал себя настолько важным. Важнее учителя математики. Важнее директора школы. Важнее всех.

Дома Баки ждала взбучка, потому что время в его мире давно перевалило за полночь. Отец отстегал его ремнем, а мама плакала, будто бы с Баки что-то могло случиться. Да еще и Стив снова остался с ночевкой.

– Как ты так мог, Бак? – возмущенно спросил он, как только родители вышли из спальни. – Все волновались!

– А мне плевать. – Баки все еще чувствовал себя тем самым мальчиком, который может изменить к лучшему целый мир. – Знаешь, где я был?

И он рассказал Стиву про Другой мир, про то, что там у него есть другой Стив, у которого Кодекс Чести не встал поперек глотки, а, видимо, остался стоять на полке в библиотеке. И про мистера Пирса. 

Стив почему-то расстроился. Баки подумал, что ему, наверное, просто завидно, ведь он никогда не будет настолько ценным. Потом Стив отвернулся к стенке и засопел, а Баки дождался, когда он заснет, и вылез в окно. Он решил навсегда уйти в Другой мир, потому что в этом Баки Барнса ждали только подзатыльники и нравоучения.

Конечно, Стив из Другого мира не был Стивом, которого интересно доставать, с которым можно спорить, но с этим придется смириться, если решил стать самым-самым-самым. Да и люди, что встретились Баки там, пугали, даже родители, потому что были… странными? Зато они не лезли с советами и не указывали, что делать.

Мистер Пирс так ему обрадовался, что Баки даже стало неловко.

– Мой милый мальчик вернулся, – сказал он. – Ты останешься с нами?

– Останусь, – кивнул Баки. – Вы ведь не будете меня ругать просто так?

– Никогда! – открестился мистер Пирс. – Ты слишком важен для нас. Ты – Избранный.

И достал из кармана маленькую коробочку, сделанную из белого металла. Когда Баки ее открыл, он увидел блестящие вогнутые круглые стеклышки, такие тонкие, что страшно было дотронуться до них рукой.

– Взгляни на твой новый мир по-нашему, – улыбнулся мистер Пирс.

Он взял стеклышко и, оттянув Баки нижнее веко, осторожно вставил его, как будто пленку на глаз надел. Баки моргнул, привыкая, и тут второе стеклышко легло на его второй глаз.

Другой мир переливался как радуга. Баки взял мистера Пирса за руку и пошел туда, где сияло белым камнем высокое здание.

**Глава 2**

Баки пропал. Проходили недели, и поиски все еще шли, но Стив отчаялся. Он знал друга, и не в привычках Баки было пропадать так надолго. Без него было серо. Да, он доставал. Да, он грубил и обижал, хотя и не хотел, – Стив чувствовал это. Но Баки был константой.

Встаешь утром, идешь в школу, – а там гнус по имени Баки. Сбиваешь зонтики одуванчиков – чихает Баки, трет сопливый нос. Стив был от него не в восторге – не от носа, от Баки, – но и без него не мог. Да, Стив Роджерс не мог без подколок и придирок отдельно взятого мальчика. Если этим мальчиком был Баки Барнс.

Стив плакал по ночам. Он пытался донести до взрослых, что Баки ушел в Другой мир, но они не слушали. Мама обнимала, прижимала к себе и целовала в макушку, а миссис Барнс плакала и уходила в спальню. Стив решительно не понимал взрослых. Он считал, что нужно действовать… и действовал.

Мама запирала его дома, но Стив все равно сбегал и бродил по улицам Бруклина. Хорошо, что начались каникулы, а то его бы точно выгнали из школы, отстранив от занятий. От усталости он засыпал на ходу. Но, как ни растягивай лето, осень наступит все равно.

***

Октябрь ворвался в Нью-Йорк мелким осенним дождем, сменяющимся ледяной крошкой. Стив понимал, что если не прекратит ночные прогулки по улицам, то может серьезно заболеть. Или попасть в беду, потому что чем короче день, тем длиннее ночь, а ночью с маленькими мальчиками может случиться что угодно.

Может быть, Стив продолжал бы искать Баки еще очень-очень долго, может и всю жизнь, если бы не тот вечер пятницы.

Стив понуро брел мимо заводского забора, как вдруг увидел знакомую тень на стене.

– Баки! – закричал он.

Что-то мелькнуло там, где начинался неопрятный парк, и Стив рванул, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Он бежал и чувствовал, что задыхается, но упрямо приказывал себе держаться. Неуловимая тень будто дразнила: мелькала то тут, то там, пока не остановилась возле входа в канализационную трубу.

– Баки? – неуверенно позвал Стив и услышал легкий смех. Словно кто-то провел проволокой по сосулькам или позвонил в колокольчик, вроде того, что висел над входом в аптеку. – Баки, ну правда, если это ты – отзовись.

Тень взмахнула рукой и втекла дымкой в черный зев трубы.

Стив остановился. Нет, он не трусил, он подумал, что если с ним что-то случится, то мама сильно расстроится. Но вдруг это все-таки Баки? И Стив решился.

Он лез по сырой трубе и старался не задумываться о том, что его ждет там – в Другом мире. В отличие от взрослых он верил, что Баки говорил правду, потому что он был задирой, мухлевщиком и занозой в заднице Стива Роджерса, но не врал никогда. Просто не умел.

Стив вышел из трубы совсем рядом с домом Баки. Он очень удивился. Его не покидало чувство, что он шел по кругу и оказался там, откуда начал. Вот только… дом выглядел так, будто по нему, выпуская серую грязную нить, прополз огромный шелкопряд, все лапки которого были обуты в сапоги с железными подошвами. Да и улица выглядела не лучше. Тусклый свет крал половину теней, воздух казался бесцветным и пустым, словно из него убрали все ароматы. Не пахло даже помойкой, хотя этот запах в Бруклине был повсюду. С крыш домов свисали какие-то лохмотья, стены покрывали трещины, дороги не было, а вместо нее лежал толстый слой пыли.

Вдалеке стояло странное здание: оно выделялось из общей картины почти болезненной для глаз белизной, а на его крыше мерцала тусклым светом литера «М». Стив пошел к нему и, свернув за угол, увидел посередине дороги Баки. Тот стоял неподвижно, будто в землю врос.

– Баки? – позвал Стив. Его голос оказался неожиданно громким в тишине этого странного места. – Баки.

– Какой еще Баки, – отозвался тот ровным спокойным тоном.

– Бак, это я, Стив.

Стив добежал до друга за пару шагов, взял его за плечи и встряхнул. Голова Баки мотнулась вперед, а потом назад, словно у марионетки. Стив до смерти перепугался.

– Он тебя не понимает, – раздался голос за спиной. Стив резко обернулся.  
На растерзанном тротуаре стоял высокий мужчина. Он смотрел на них с Баки и… улыбался.

– Вы кто? – спросил Стив, сжимая кулаки. Никто, кроме Баки, не знал, что если загнать Роджерса в угол, он становится как крыса: прижимается спиной к стене и отбивается, пока не упадет. – И что вы сделали с Баки?

– Меня зовут мистер Пирс, – представился мужчина. – И я ничего не делал с твоим другом. Ему у нас хорошо, Другой мир принял его. Вот только знаешь, ему очень не хватает тебя. Ты останешься с нами?

И тут Стив увидел, что Баки смотрит на него, а глаза у него как стеклянные шарики: темные, блестящие, неподвижные. А потом мистер Пирс полез в карман и достал коробочку.

– Смотри, Стив Роджерс, – сказал он. – Это решение всех проблем. Хочешь остаться с Баки? – Мистер Пирс открыл крышку, и Стив чуть не заорал от ужаса. Там, на черном бархате, лежали изогнутые пластинки, напоминающие нынешние стеклянные глаза друга.  
– Наденешь?

Стив все-таки заорал, но не от ужаса, а от бессилия. Он кричал, что если Пирс сейчас же не вернет Баки глаза, то он вызовет полицию. Нет, он вернется в свой мир и приведет сюда взрослых, а у них есть оружие. Пирс слушал спокойно, кивал и все так же улыбался.

– Я не могу вернуть твоему другу глаза, – весело сказал он. – Он должен сам захотеть сделать это. Но тут есть один нюанс… нет глаз – нет желаний, Стивен. Знаешь, что означают слова «круговорот» или «бесконечность»?

– Знаю, – отчеканил Стив и крепко обнял Баки. – Давай, – шепнул он ему, чтобы не услышал Пирс. – Давай, очнись, ты же никогда не сдавался.

Но Баки молчал и только становился все скованнее, будто в его вены медленно вливали металл.

– Очнись! – крикнул Стив ему в лицо, почти касаясь губами щеки. – Это же я! Ты меня ненавидишь, а я… и я тебя ненавижу. Ты же не позволишь мне обниматься, нет? Козлина.

Стив сам удивился вырвавшемуся ругательству, но понял, что не собирается останавливаться.

– Придурок, индюк… Баки Барнс гребаный.

– Ст... Стив... Стив? – прошептал Баки, и Стив подумал, что металл добрался до его горла.– На мосту. Ты? Мама хотела меня наказать…

– Я, Бак, я на мосту, – зачастил Стив. – Да очнись уже, говнюк!

Баки нахмурился, потом повернул голову, и взгляд его незрячих глаз остановился на Пирсе. А того будто омывало сильной волной: его лицо менялось и текло, как акварельный рисунок, попавший под дождь. А потом раздался беззвучный взрыв. Стив подумал так, потому что их с Баки отшвырнуло к стене дома, прижало, им на головы посыпались штукатурка и паутина, но грохота не было.

– Нет, – сказал Пирс перекошенным ртом. – Нет. Порядок – вот смысл существования. Так, Баки?

И Баки, к ужасу Стива, кивнул. Как марионетка, соглашаясь с тем, что сказало существо, которое только что было мистером Пирсом. Сейчас вокруг его тела росли щупальца. Они шевелились и тянулись к мальчикам, а серый безжизненный воздух наполнился шипением, в котором Стив с трудом различил слова, похожие на считалку:

– Отрубишь одно – вырастут два. Отрубишь два – вырастут четыре.

– Я учил арифметику, – съязвил он, откровенно нарываясь на неприятности. Потому что щупальца тянулись к Баки, а тот стоял поломанной куклой. – Бак, помоги?

– Порядок... – прошептал тот и стек по стене на асфальт.

– Идет к чертям! – выкрикнул Стив. Он схватил крышку от мусорного бака и валявшийся на тротуаре обломок трубы. – Хочешь порядка? – обратился он к Пирсу. – Ну так давай.

А потом Стив потерялся в ужасе, творившемся вокруг. Как ни крути, а он был мальчиком, ребенком, который не был готов к тому, что на него набросится чудовище. Стив зачитывался книгами про героев, мечтал стать одним их них, но реальность… ох уж эта реальность.

Пирс теснил его к стене, обжигал ядовито-синей жидкостью, сочащейся из обрубков щупалец, которые Стив отсек крышкой мусорного бака. Щупальца корчились и закручивались в спирали, а потом на месте отсеченных вырастало два, три, пять, Стив устал считать. Стив просто устал. Он знал, что не сдастся, потому что за его спиной был Баки. 

– Да сдохни уже! – прокричал Стив, молотя обломком трубы по захватившему его щупальцу.

– Стив, – раздался хриплый голос Баки. – Отойди.

И Стив бы отошел, но его вдруг скрутил кашель, и он согнулся, думая, что сейчас выплюнет не только легкие, но и желудок. Щупальце легло на его горло.

– Пошел вон. – Баки отлепился от стены. Возле его щеки вился зонтик одуванчика. – Отойди от Стива.

Откуда в его руке появился перочинный нож, Стив не знал, но Баки взмахнул рукой, и щупальце, давившее на горло, упало и скорчилось, а потом рассыпалось стальной взвесью. 

– Вам не победить, – взвыл Пирс. – Вы всего лишь дети, а я ГИДРА!

– Плевать. – Стив встал рядом с Баки. – Зато мы…

– Вместе, – закончил Баки и начал с силой тереть глаза, а потом упал на колени и закричал.

– Держись! – приказал Стив. – Не смей сдаваться!

Другой мир свернулся в тугой комок, потом раздался резкий звук, почти визг, дома осели, превращаясь в пыль, асфальт вздыбился огромной волной, и мальчики почувствовали, что падают. Падают вниз, будто их сбросили в пропасть…

**Эпилог**

Грязные воды Ист-Ривер тихо накатывали на каменистый берег. Стив со стоном согнулся, не вставая, и уперся носом в промокшую насквозь рубашку, облепившую худую спину.

– Бак? – позвал он.

– Я, – ответил тот. – Тебе тоже больно?

– До смерти, – ответил Стив, пытаясь распрямиться. – Посмотри на меня.

Баки со стоном повернулся, и Стив чуть не заплакал от облегчения: глаза Баки были синими, как небо над рекой. И это было бы чертовски поэтично, если бы не было так больно. Сколько времени прошло, они не знали, но боль постепенно отступала.

– Мама меня убьет, – сказал Баки, потирая бок. – А если ей не хватит сил, то папа закончит начатое.

– Не дрейфь, я же буду рядом, – серьезно сказал Стив. Он уже сидел и гладил ладонью траву, будто котенка.

– Знаешь… спасибо, – выдавил Баки, глядя на зонтик одуванчика, случайно сбитого Стивом. – Правда.

– Пошел ты, – улыбнулся тот. – Придурок.

Они прижались друг к другу плечами, чтобы чувствовать неодиночество и поддержку, потому что оба помнили мистера Пирса и то, что им пришлось пережить. 

– Вместе? – спросил Стив, протягивая Баки руку.

– До конца, – серьезно ответил тот, сжимая пальцы Стива в своих.

Возможно, это было всего лишь обещанием детей, но звучало как клятва.

Солнце скатилось за Ист-Ривер, мальчики встали, оглянулись и замерли, потому что… 

Два стеклянных шарика тускло мерцали в траве, отражая последние лучи заходящего солнца.


End file.
